Thursday
by kerithwyn
Summary: Jan just wants to celebrate.


**Thursday**

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Janet Van Dyne/Thor

Rating: Explicit

Summary: Jan just wants to celebrate.

Notes: Because I could not stop thinking about the kiss from _Avengers_ #32.

* * *

It took a little too long for them to get around to finding her, in Jan's view. But never mind the details, she was finally reunited with her team, her men, and damn straight Janet kissed them all in celebration and relief.

Kissing Hank felt like old times, but Jan had been on that merry-go-round too many times to take another ride.

Kissing Tony, sure, always a pleasure, but Janet liked to think of herself as the kind of girl who didn't make _that_ kind of mistake. Twice.

(Besides, he'd been wearing his faceplate and she'd barely grazed his chin. Safer that way all around.)

Kissing Steve was an experience never to be missed, because _Captain America_! for chrissakes. But Sharon would have her hide if she took it any further, probably literally.

Kissing Thor...well, damn, she'd always wondered, hadn't she? He met every expectation, and then some.

That kiss stayed with her, though.

Jan made the rounds, greeting old friends who'd thought her dead. (The most experienced Avengers should have known better, seriously.) She had a standing lunch date with Carol-she had to remember to tease about the new costume, since Carol had turned down the offer of a redesign so many times. She really needed to find time to catch up with Wanda and find out what was going on with those kids she'd heard about. There was a discussion to be had with Hank, yet again. Most of all she needed a break, time to recharge her batteries before she threw herself onto one of the-five? six? Avengers teams that seemed to be all the rage now.

Still, dammit, yeah. Janet had spent months running and hiding and fighting in that hellhole microverse and she deserved to live a little now. After all that deprivation, physical and spiritual, she needed some straight-up animal comfort. She'd already had the promised chocolate shake-not the size of a punch bowl, after all, because she had a couple of new costume ideas and none of them had that much give. But her body craved more than chocolate.

And that kiss from Thor still lingered, lighting her nerves with the memory.

Janet really wasn't much for self-denial, and the worst he could do was say no.

It'd taken awhile but she was perfectly untroubled, these days, to regard Thor as a god: for a given value of "god" that meant "super-powerful blond hottie from a race of immortal powerhouses." Janet had met too many supposedly undying, all-knowing, all-seeing beings-the Beyonder, Korvac, Thanos, the Elders of the Universe, the incarnation of Eternity itself. None were infallible. She'd stopped believing in a capital-G God a long time ago; he, she, or it would have too much to answer for.

But despite his godhood Thor had never treated her as anything but an equal comrade-in-arms. He'd followed her into battle willingly, with less hesitation than some of her mortal teammates. After getting to know Val and Sif, Janet understood why.

After getting to know Val and Sif, she was doubly humbled by his regard.

Janet dithered, uncharacteristically, on what to wear to her hoped-for assignation. She finally settled on one of her costumes, thinking that he might subconsciously associate it with the battles they'd fought together. For anyone else she might've brought a bottle of wine along, but Thor would have a stock of Asgardian liquors far more potent than any earthly brew. Any other adornment would just be a distraction.

It was easy enough to track Thor down when he was in residence. Those who didn't know any better expected to always find him in the training rooms, sparring with whoever happened to cross his path that day. And granted, that was a good bet. But their long association also reminded Janet that Thor held to certain rituals, particular observances that went unnoticed unless you had reason to take note. He would meditate, or pray, she'd never been sure which-and who did gods pray to, anyway? Either way, Thor consistently took a measure of his time at the mansion for himself, though he'd made it known that his door was always metaphorically open.

(Not physically open since the early days of the team, and certain others had been horrified by Thor's tendency toward casual nudity. Way to be controlling and overprotective and ruin a good thing for everyone else, _Pietro_. Besides, Jan knew for a fact that Wanda had a properly healthy admiration for the male form on display.)

"Enter," Thor's voice called back to her knock at his door. Janet opened the door to see him sitting on the bed, cross-legged, shirtless and barefooted but still wearing his uniform pants.

The sight of a ridiculously hot half-naked thunder god didn't particularly astonish her; she was an Avenger. And hell, they'd all ended up mostly naked in front of each other at one point or another. Still, she'd never approached his semi-nudity with quite this intent.

"Thor. Hi." Jan leaned against the doorframe, aiming for casual, failing utterly. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Never."

The way he greeted her, along with his welcoming smile, made the butterflies in her stomach begin a mad fluttering. Or maybe the sensation originated lower down. "I'm still pretty giddy about being back. I was hoping you might want to help me celebrate."

"Dearest Janet," Thor said, his voice a caress, and good lord. You could quibble over the definition all you wanted, there was still an awful lot to be said for all that godly attention focused on a girl. "I would be honored to celebrate your return with you, in whatever manner you desire."

"I desire..." She stopped and swallowed hard, because really, what else was there? "I _desire_."

Thor held out his hand, seeming not at all surprised, and for the briefest moment Janet fought with the impulse to back out. The team was already so...incestuous, the connections between them all so closely entangled. And she'd never wanted to be _that_ girl. But her feet wisely ignored those fleeting misgivings, stepping inside and firmly kicking the door closed behind her.

"Privacy mode," Thor murmured, an instruction to the mansion's AI-still so incongruous, to hear a Norse god of thunder give directions to a computer. His blue eyes held a measure of both merriment and solemnity as he looked at her. "Janet, you are welcome and more than welcome here, and in the future or never again; no obligation shall be inferred nor attachment assumed, lest you declaim otherwise."

It had the sound of a formal rite and that, oddly enough, set her mind at ease more decisively than any other assurance might have. "You say that to all the girls?" she said archly, smiling, and wasn't really surprised when Thor inclined his head.

"I have learned," he replied, a matching wryness in his tone, "'tis better to be safe than sorry."

Jan eyed him with skepticism. "Good policy. But I don't believe you, O tempestuous lord of thunder."

Thor's face split into a grin. "Who else would know me so well, as to make such a challenge? Who else would dare? Thy courage humbles me, Janet, and always will."

"Yeah, I'm just all full of brave," she said, and launched herself at him.

He caught her easily, of course, settling her on his lap. "Mockery does not diminish what is true," Thor said, and kissed her.

Divine or otherwise, Thor felt like a man under her hands; an awful _lot_ of man in every way, but familiar nevertheless. His gentleness was unexpected, though, from the delicacy of his touch to the way he kissed the skin between her shoulder blades where her wings emerged when she shrank down.

Godly stamina had its merits, too. His untiring tongue granted her orgasm after moaning orgasm, testing the limits of the soundproofing in Avengers mansion. She was limp with pleasure by the time he slid into her, rallying just enough to clutch at Thor's shoulders and hang on for the ride.

Afterward, Janet lay in his arms and thought she understood, now, all those myths about gods and human women. How the women would end up burnt, transformed, or otherwise forever altered by their godly lovers. But _change_ had been the only constant of Jan's life since becoming an Avenger. She wouldn't want it any other way.

She shifted position to curl against Thor's side, laughing a little. "You Asgardians really know how to party."

"You mortals-" Thor said, and stopped. Jan lifted her head to see his expression; he'd sounded oddly pensive, almost wistful. But he smiled when she caught his eyes. "I would not relinquish a moment of time spent here. Some moments are even more precious than all the rest."

Jan bit her lip, heroically putting the image of overly cute porcelain figurines out of her mind. "I really do- I mean, I'll, um, cherish this moment too."

Thor paused, then grinned down at her. "Yes, of course you will."

There was only one appropriate response to that: Jan tilted her head and sank her teeth into his skin. Thor twisted away, laughing, not a mark on him but delighted to play along.

Jan propped herself up, brazenly looking over his naked body, and he was looking right back at her. "'I will' again, then, if you're up to it."

Of course he was. Being a god and all.


End file.
